1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconducting devices and, more specifically, to a piezoelectric semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are used in many different applications, including diodes, transistors, light emitting devices and sensing devices. While such semiconducting devices can be considerably more efficient than their macro-scale electrical counterparts, they still use a considerable amount of energy. Such energy usage can result in several disadvantageous phenomena, such as increased heat output and shortened battery life.
Therefore, there is a need for semiconducting structures with greater efficiency.